


A Much Needed Talk

by LembraginiCC



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pre-Relationship, alternate universe where everything is mostly fine, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LembraginiCC/pseuds/LembraginiCC
Summary: Fair Game Week 2020 Day 3 - FamilyWhile Clover and the girls are out, Taiyang and Qrow are left to keep each other company. They finally get some weight off their chests.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667803
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	A Much Needed Talk

“Tai, I want juice.”

“Get it yourself.”

“No, fuck you.”

“Fuck _you_.” Tai threw a juice box nailing Qrow in the face.

“ _Fuck_ you, Tai, Gods, you’re the worst.”

Tai snorted, “You’re welcome,” and went back to dishes or whatever the hell busy work he was getting up to. From where Qrow sat on the counter, he ripped off the little plastic straw on the juice box. He stabbed it in, breaking the straw.

“Aw,” he pouted. He upended the box, sipping directly from the hole.

“Still such a child.” Not putting down his juice, he raised a middle finger. “Ha! A bird flipping the bird!”

“Do you ever shut up.”

“Will you ever admit to why you’re here, skulking around instead of going out with _Clover_?” Qrow choked.

“I will literally _pay_ you to shut up.”

“You couldn’t afford me.”

Qrow harrumphed, “Hey, I was a teacher, too, y’know. Your salary isn’t breaking the bank anytime soon.” He pushed off the counter to grab a towel to clean juice off his face and neck.

“Seriously, what is with that guy anyway?”

“What guy?” Tai shot him a look. “Agh, it’s just, we’re just a _thing_ , you know?”

“A thing? A _thing_? What the hell’s a thing?”

“You know! We just- we work together! We hang out outside of missions! We’re just- cool.”

“Wow. ‘Cool.’ I almost thought you were about to express yourself with the emotional maturity of an adult. Almost got worried there for a sec.”

“Pfft, it’s because your childishness is contagious.”

Tai let out a boisterous laugh. “Have you not verbally sparred since last we met? Because your skills are _rusty_ ,” he said in a posh accent.

Qrow scoffed, hopping back on the counter, kicking his legs, “You’re such a nerd.”

Tai sent him an outraged look, “Me? Please, out of all of us, _you_ were always the nerd,” he finished with raised eyebrows.

Qrow opened his mouth to retort before looking away with a frown. Thinking for a moment, he shrugged looking at Tai with a blasé smile.

Tai choked on a laugh, turning back to his chores. Qrow finished his juice and leaned over the counter to toss it into the garbage.

“Seriously, though, Qrow. A _Captain_ of the _Atlas military_? Who are you and what have you done with Qrow Branwen?”

“Heh,” Qrow looked down, “I don’t really know how it happened either. I mean he arrested me when we first met y’know?”

“Ha!” Tai bent over laughing, “Talk about a meet-cute!” Qrow glared. “Come on, you can’t stop there! This has gotta be good.”

Qrow shrugged, leaning back on his hands. “I dunno what to tell you. We just got paired up on every mission, talked a lot, and, I suppose we just clicked.” Qrow tilted his head, “To be honest, I’m as confused as you are, but,” he smiled bashfully, “uh, I guess you could say I just got lucky, huh?” He shot Tai a sly look.

Tai sent him his own look, “You got lucky, you say?”

Qrow frowned, puzzled.

Tai waited.

Qrow’s eyes widened, a blush spreading across his face, “Wait, no-!”

Tai burst out laughing, “Your face! Oh, man, do you even listen to yourself? When you speak?” He shook his head, chuckling.

“It’s our thing! Luck is an inside joke! Honestly,” he huffed. Crossing his arms.

Tai chuckled before sighing. Turning and leaning back against the sink, he turned to face Qrow, expression serious. Qrow sat up slightly, playfulness ebbing.

Tai just stared at Qrow, making him slowly tense up, raising his shoulders a bit. Looking down, Tai sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. “We keep joking around, Qrow, but,” he bit his lip, “So much has changed.” He looked up, staring Qrow in the eyes. “You, me, the girls. Everything is different, but I was prepared for the girls to change. They’re growing up, albeit in a terrible situation. Plus,” here, Tai looked chagrined, “I actually have relationships with them.” He stared at Qrow, unflinching. “For a long time, Qrow, I let you distance yourself. While you were pushing us away, I was turning my back. I mean, shit, you’re making _luck_ jokes now? I-I feel like I barely even know you, and it breaks my heart.”

Qrow froze. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, staring at his hands. “Tai… none of this is your fault. For the longest time, I, like you said, I ran away. I kept myself busy doing suicide missions and drinking.” He looked up with a downcast expression, “This, what we are, what is left of us, isn’t your fault, but mine.” His voice was gravelly, rough with emotion.

“No. The fault is both of ours. You can’t take all the blame.” Tai sighed, “I gave up on you, Qrow. You, my brother. The last remnant of team STRQ, my family. I gave up on you,” his voice became choked. Tai stopped, to swallow and breathe. Qrow just stared, brows furrowed, eyes glistening. “I have a lot of regrets for how STRQ ended. But you, how I handled our relationship, is one of my greatest regrets,” he stated firmly. His posture straightened, shoulders back and chin up, standing as firm as his voice while he laid his heart bare.

Qrow’s eyes teared up as well. “Tai,” his voice cracked, “How could I blame you for giving up on me, when I gave up on myself first? And long before you decided you had enough of my bullshit.” He looked down, shaking his head. “I can’t even blame my Semblance. It’s my choices that led us here, my mistakes.” He looked back up, “Tai… You… have done so much, for me, for the girls. Please, don’t-don’t take the blame for where we are now. Not when I’m the one who kept fucking up.”

Tai was shaking his head before he finished speaking, “That’s where you’re wrong. It takes two to make a relationship work, Qrow. You,” he sighed, “You were out there fighting the good fight, constantly staring death in the face,” he continued, interrupting when Qrow opened his mouth, “Now I know I also have my own purpose,” he shared a significant look with Qrow, “But you were the one facing Salem and all her terrible creations day by day. I _know_ that’s taken a toll on you, just from how you were driven to drink. As much as I hated that you tried to find answers to your problems at the bottom of a bottle, I can’t fault you for that. No, no,” he interrupted again, when Qrow tried to speak, “I really can’t. I mean,” his voice broke, “You were _alone_ , Qrow. No team, no- no partner.” His voice cracked on the last word. They shared a moment of silence, thinking about the absence in their lives.

Pushing through it, Taiyang rubbed at his eyes, “Have I ever told you how grateful I am for you?” He looked up, “When Summer went missing, you were there. You did your best to look for her, then you came back and helped take care of the girls, took care of _me_ ,” he choked out those last few words, and Qrow was pushing off the counter and getting into Tai’s space before he could think about it. They both reached out, yanking each other into a hug, tightly embracing each other as they softly cried into each other’s shoulders.

Their tears started drying, but they didn’t let go. Tai breathed out a laugh, “Want to move this to the couch?”

Qrow chuckled, “Yeah. Better to cry on a couch than in the middle of a kitchen, I suppose.” Tai snorted, but they kept a hold on each other as they made their way to the living room. Situating themselves on the couch, they scooched close to keep in contact.

Tai laughed again, “It’s just like Beacon, remember?”

“Heh, nights before exams or when one of us had a bad day. Those were good times,” his smile fell, “I miss when we were all together. Us against the world. Even now, after everything Raven’s done. I still miss her,” he whispered.

Taiyang looked down. His and Summer’s relationship with Raven had been on the outs at the end. They all saw Raven pulling away, distancing herself from STRQ, from the mission, but none of them could get through to her. Qrow once showed up at their door, downtrodden and beaten up after an argument with her had escalated. They weren’t too surprised when she left, but it didn’t hurt any less for it.

“Me too. But mostly, I miss the person I thought she was. The woman I fell in love with.” Taiyang sighed. He grabbed a blanket to wrap around them and leaned further against Qrow, who shifted to better take his weight.

Qrow brought a hand up, running his fingers through Tai’s hair. He sighed, bending his head to give Qrow better access. “C’mon, if we’re gonna cuddle, let’s at least take it seriously.” Tai laughed but let Qrow drag him down, so they were both laying down, with Tai’s head on Qrow’s chest. Qrow started running his fingers through Tai’s hair, brushing it and scratching Tai’s scalp.

Tai sighed, relaxing further into Qrow’s embrace. “I’ve missed this, too. This is one of my favorite of your bird traits.” He shot a smirk up at Qrow who promptly pushed him off the couch. He grunted before laughing. Grinning at Qrow’s disgruntled expression, he climbed back up, laying down on Qrow and pulling the blanket over them.

“Considering how you’re _benefiting_ from these so-called bird traits, maybe you should shut your trap before I make you.”

Tai laughed and settled down. A few beats of silence passed, the only sound coming from fingers sifting through hair.

“You know what else I’ve missed?” Qrow started, Tai sounded serious. He looked down, but Tai’s cheek was pressed to his chest, looking away. “I haven’t seen you take a sip from that flask of yours since your group got here.” Tai’s arms crept under Qrow’s midsection, holding onto him and nestling into his chest. Still avoiding eye contact.

Qrow swallowed. His breathing stuttered in his chest enough to even shake Tai. He had wondered when that would be brought up, but. While unexpected and completely unprepared for it, Qrow didn’t feel nauseous, like he had every night he laid awake, or every time he met Taiyang’s eyes or saw him about to strike up a conversation before thinking better of it. The dread that had grown like a weed inside his chest was absent. He was nervous, terribly so, but no longer was he afraid of Tai’s reaction, of his judgement. Qrow pressed his lips together, eyes burning.

He raised one hand to cover his eyes, rubbing away the moisture beading at the corners. He took in a shuddering breath, that felt all the shakier with Taiyang’s weight. One hand strayed from Taiyang’s hair, lightly grazing his neck to rest between his shoulder blades. His hand pressed down firmly, the contact between them giving him resolve.

“I gave it to Yang. I-I’m not, I don’t-” he stopped to take a breath, “I gave that up.” He kept covering his eyes. He didn’t want to risk seeing Tai’s expression, seeing what he felt about that proclamation.

Tai squeezed him, nuzzling into his chest roughly with equally shaky breaths. “Qrow, I-I’m so proud of you,” he choked out.

Qrow was shaking his head before he finished speaking. He twisted so it was his entire arm that covered his eyes. He bent his head further backwards, afraid of making eye contact. “I almost got the girls killed, Tai,” he sobbed out, “I fucked up.”

“Did they die?”

Qrow was startled into looking down. Taiyang’s head was up, glassy eyes stared resolutely back at him. “I mean, no, but-”

“Then what’s the problem,” Tai said with a stubborn set to his jaw.

“The _problem_ is that I _fucked up-_ ”

“Yeah, and?” Qrow was shocked into silence. “So, you made a mistake, a _big_ mistake. You’ve made mistakes before, and I’m sure you’ll make mistakes in the future. Just like me or anyone else. Now, what was it, what choice did you make that led to the girls almost dying on your watch?”

Qrow’s breath hitched, “I drank too much,” he said with a strangled voice. “I got blackout drunk. And-and afterwards, I kept drinking. I gave up. On myself, on defeating Salem, on everything. My head was so far up my ass Ruby had to _raise_ her voice at me. Not saying I didn’t deserve it, but the kids needed me, and I let them down,” he ended on with a whisper.

“Again, and?” Qrow glared at him and he glared back. Tai raised a hand, wiping at his eyes but refusing to look away, “Are you going to drink again? Drown yourself in alcohol? Escape into a bar when things get rough?”

“What? No, not-not anymore,” Qrow spluttered.

“Then you’ve shown that you acknowledge you have a problem and are taking steps to improve yourself. Qrow, how can I not be proud of you? You made this choice all on your own, and it can’t have been easy. I’ve done the research into alcohol withdrawals and I’m sure it wasn’t pretty. But you stuck to it. So yeah. I am _so_ proud of you, Qrow.”

Qrow didn’t respond. He couldn’t respond. He brought up both fists to cover his eyes as he broke down sobbing. His face was twisted in an ugly grimace as he tried to stop, only for more cries to escape. Taiyang scooched up to better hug him, nosing at Qrow’s neck as he shed a few tears of his own.

They laid there as Qrow shook on the couch, Tai keeping a firm hold on him. As Qrow’s sobbing started to shift into hiccupping cries, he was able to hear Tai mumbling encouraging nothings into his ear. Qrow wiped at his eyes one more time before dropping his arms to hug Tai back. Together, they trembled in their shared memories and pain. And together, they pushed their way through it.

As their crying started to subside, Tai lifted his head a bit to look Qrow in the eye, “Not that I don’t appreciate a good cuddle and cry session, but my arms are going numb,” he said shakily but not without a laugh in his voice.

“Oh, fuck, sorry.” Qrow pushed himself up a bit so Tai could bring his arms out from under him. His breaths were still hiccupping, but at least his tears were slowing down. He inhaled as deep as he could, wiping his eyes.

Tai laid back down, head on Qrow’s chest. He sighed, one arm hanging off the couch and one snuck under Qrow’s neck, not wanting to stop holding him in some way.

For a while, they rested together. It had been so long since they had spent time together like this. They’d be lying if they said they didn’t miss it.

“You know,” Tai started. Qrow peered down at him, not liking the cheery tone his voice had gotten again. “You still haven’t explained how you ended up bumping uglies with a _cop_?”

Qrow groaned, tilting his head back, but still grateful for the change in subject. “I mean what do you want me to say? Shit, dude, _I_ don’t even know how it happened okay?” Qrow sighed, carding his fingers through Tai’s hair. His voice took on a whiny tone, “I just want to kiss his cheek, tell him he’s pretty, and play with his hair.”

Tai laughed into his chest. “Just that, huh? So what’s the problem?”

“Ugh, besides the obvious? I mean, I dunno. I like what we have now. What if wanting more just ruins it?”

Tai leaned into the fingers massaging his head, “Mmmm. Look, you’re being ridiculous. If he likes you, and you like him, then go for it.” Tai lifted his head, resting his chin on Qrow’s sternum, “Life’s too short, Qrow. Besides, don’t we deserve to have some happiness in our lives?”

Qrow bit his lip, avoiding eye contact with Tai. He scratched Tai’s head as he thought. How could he describe the issues he had? Tai was supposed to understand, supposed to know best the demons in his past, his head, his heart. If anyone would know why a relationship with Qrow wouldn’t work, it should be Taiyang. But he wasn’t getting with the program.

Qrow sighed, he relaxed into the couch, not knowing when he tensed them. “I just don’t know,” he closed his eyes.

He felt the bone of Tai’s chin dig into his chest as he shifted and sighed. “Please, Qrow, just think about it. Don’t let this opportunity slip past you,” he chuckled, “From what I’ve seen of that guy, though, you’ll just have to say yes when he finally asks you out.” He laughed again when Qrow shoved at his face.

Tai laid back down on his cheek. Closing his eyes to enjoy the lull in conversation and the massage. The peace didn’t last long, though, with the clacking of nails on wood.

“Oh, shit, no, Zwei, wait-!” With a happy boof, Zwei leaped onto the couch by their heads, drowning them in doggy kisses and slobber. They laughed and tried to defend themselves but were no match for a tiny dog determined to show them his love.

They were fumbling around so much that Tai tumbled off the couch and hit the floor with a grunt, again. Qrow broke out in laughter, sitting up and cradling Zwei to his chest, still licking at Qrow’s chin. A voice interrupted Tai’s grumbling.

“You two seem to be having fun.”

Qrow tilted his head back on the couch, face flushed and biting his cheek.

Clover. He and the kids must’ve finished running errands. By the sounds of it, team RWBY was outside, probably destroying the forest with their chaos.

“Zwei attacked us, but I survived. Tai wasn’t so lucky,” Qrow grinned at him. Clover smiled down at him. He looked good even upside down.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, why don’t you just kick me while I’m down,” Qrow kicked him, “Hey!”

“You _literally_ asked for it, though.”

“I can’t believe you’re considered a _legend_.”

Clover laughed, interrupting their spat, “The girls and I finished grocery shopping,” Qrow finally noticed the bags in his hands, “so, are we going to start preparing for dinner?”

“Nope,” Tai stood up, brushing himself off, “Hand those over, I got this. You relax out here.” He sent a significant look at Qrow and disappeared into the kitchen before Qrow could embarrass himself by sticking his tongue out at him.

Clover rounded the couch, plopping himself down closer to Qrow than he needed to be. Not that Qrow minded. He reached over to start petting Zwei, “Hey, there,” he said with a small smile, leaning down and getting licked himself. He laughed, leaning back but closer to Qrow, bumping shoulders.

Qrow grinned, looking over at him, “How’d it go?”

Clover smiled, leaning back against the couch, “Well, Yang showed us this barbershop that she exploded as a kid, which, I think I should’ve expected, honestly.”

Qrow laughed, “Yeah, she likes her hair as it is. I mean, she did grow it herself.” He gave a cheeky smirk and a wink.

Clover chuckled. “She _also_ told me how she unlocked her Semblance,” he raised a brow at Qrow, who suddenly wanted to escape to the kitchen, “How far did she punch you, again? It was at least through a wall, I heard.” He smirked at Qrow.

“Pffft,” Qrow flapped a hand causing Zwei to run off, “I’ll have you know it was one of the _proudest_ moments of my life.” He leaned in, Clover mimicking him, and said with a smirk, “It was an honor to be a part of such a special moment.”

Clover quirked a smile, eyes flitting across Qrow’s face, “Mmmm, you should probably know that she showed me the pictures.” Qrow blushed scarlet, and Clover laughed, head falling back. Qrow pouted at him, “Oh, don’t be like that.” He wrapped an arm around Qrow’s shoulders, “You looked cute, all deer in the headlights and surrounded by broken carpentry.”

Qrow grumbled but leaned into Clover, resting his head back against his arm. “I’m sure you’ve had similar experiences with hunters in Atlas, don’t lie.”

Clover snorted, “Oh, yeah. You should’ve seen when Harriet and I first had a mission together-” he stopped. Qrow wanted to kick himself. Of course he had to bring up bad memories, especially after what went down in Atlas. As Qrow stumbled over himself trying to apologize, Clover held up his other hand, “It-It’s no problem, Qrow. Please, don’t worry yourself. It, ah, just takes some getting used to not having those relationships anymore. Now, that I’m technically a traitor,” he added with some humor. But Qrow could still see the melancholy in his smile.

“I’m still sorry. I, more than most, understand what it’s like to lose people like that. To have burned bridges,” he took a deep breath, “But. But I’m still glad you’re here. Despite everything, despite how selfish it is, I’m, uh, glad you’re here. With m-us, with me.” He stuttered that last bit, but he decided he’d be brutally honest. Tai was right after all, it’s a short life. And he wanted to be there for Clover, like Clover had been there for him.

Clover squeezed him tight, tilting his head toward Qrow’s, “That means a lot to me, Qrow. I don’t know, yet, if I’m ready to talk about Harriet and the people I’ve left behind. But thank you for being here,” he chuckled, “Or letting me be here, in your home. I don’t regret any of the choices I’ve made that led me here to be by your side.”

Qrow flushed and leaned his head against Clover’s, letting the physical affection speak for itself. He wanted to do more for Clover, to do whatever he could to make him happy and feel welcome, but this was enough, for now. As long as Clover wanted him by his side, Qrow would be there.

Qrow reached out, and Clover’s other hand reached back. They cuddled together, holding hands on the couch, Zwei curled up at their feet.

Tai leaned against the doorway, looking upon the scene. He wasn’t quite ready to trust Clover, he’d have to have a few personal one-on-one conversations with the man himself before that, but he was ready to try. If anyone could make Qrow that vulnerable without raising his hackles, he had to be worth something.

Taiyang made plans to isolate the military man later, to get his story. After all, he seemed to be ready to join their little make-shift family, and Tai didn’t want any more pain coming to them or Qrow. But from what he’d heard of that conversation, he didn’t think there’d be much to worry about after all.

He left for the kitchen, the girls would give him hell if he messed up dinner.


End file.
